


Wait Until Its Us

by idoesntshine



Series: WAIT for Hueningkai ships [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Weddings, bitter of love, imagine beomgyu as the priest, kai is bitter, taehyun is emo, this is lowkey funny, tyunning is drinking but dont drink kids, yeonbin getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoesntshine/pseuds/idoesntshine
Summary: Thank God that Kai is not the one that's playing the Here Comes The Bride on the piano. If he was, the music would've turned into something different. Hitting melodies that dont blend together, just like how fast his heart is beating or breaking he's not even sure.Or in which Kai who's bitter of love, got invited by his ex Soobin's wedding. And how Kai tries to avoid everything about love but instead met Taehyun, getting drunk outside.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: WAIT for Hueningkai ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Wait Until Its Us

Thank God that Kai is not the one that's playing the Here Comes The Bride on the piano. If he was, the music would've turned into something different. Hitting melodies that dont blend together, just like how fast his heart is beating or breaking he's not even sure. But he's composed, seated on the chair on a row of 'Friends' from one of the grooms, who's now walking the isle to get into the altar. A smile plastered on their faces as the other groom meets him, eyes full of heart and Kai just, simply dont even wanna witness this.

  
He diluted the voice of the priest on his head, pretends he's listening but he's actually reciting why he's here and keeps looking on his phone to look at the time. The black suit he's wearing is uncomfortable and the way the other 'Friends' or collegeus beside him kept on chatting about how they have seen this coming for Soobin, their friend that's now getting married.

  
Kai hates this, its infuriating, its embarasing even— He's Soobin's ex. They dont talk all the time anymore since the break-up, he's mad at himself for keeping the connection with him. Maybe Soobin would've stopped being friends if only he said “I dont want to see you anymore” and not “I want to see you be happy” maybe he wouldn't be here right now, witnessing a happy marriage.

  
“I may now present, Husband and Husband.”

  


Wedding Party's aren't even better, its full of people. Socializing and talking about “So how about you? Planning on marriage?” or “When will you find someone?” fuck all of that, Kai is hogging off the food buffet table.

  
“Huening!” He turns around and faced, the newly wedded Soobin. His friend, smiling at him and giving him a hug instantly which he returned to, he may be bitter about marriage but still he loves Soobin “Enjoying the pizza's huh?”

  
“Hyung, why do you have pizza from greenwich for your wedding? This is cool though.” He asked making Soobin laugh aloud. 

  
“Nothing! I just thought fast food is the best you know? But Junnie got all of the other food on the other table too, you should try!” Kai shakes his head at the offer, he's already feeling full after he have eaten a whole box of pizza. Everyone seem to be trying the other buffet table and he's avoiding anyone.

  
“By the way, how have you been?” Soobin asked him and Kai know he will, ever since Soobin send him an invitation letter for the wedding a month ago. Kai just completely shuts down their conversation and avoided talking to him.

  
“Good, still the same,” He replied, shoving another pizza on his mouth so that Soobin would understand why thats his only response. The other nods his head. Kai finally swallowed the piees on his throat, “Congrats by the way, I'm happy for you.”

  
Soobin gave him the soft bunny smile he know so well that he does when Soobin is really happy, it made him smile too “I'm happy you came Kai.”

  
Kai forgot how the conversation ended, okay maybe he do know that Soobin's husband came, Yeonjun who talked with him too and they all just made a cheer for their happy marriage and Kai feeling his stomach grumble in pain, maybe its because he felt like he ate too much pizza or the way the two newly wedded kissed on front of him just— Gosh he dont know.

  
He vomits on the toilet in the bathroom, its like he just emptied his stomach again. Making him feel full disappointed because he told himself that the reason why he's coming here aside from seeing Soobin happy is for the food. Fucking damn it.

  
He goes to the sink to rinse his mouth, some tears left his eyes too because he felt like he went from 100—0 again. God he looks so terrible, his suit a little crumpled, his hair a mess and his eyes dark. Everyone looks so happy out there.

  
Kai used his little energy to take a glass of water from the table, ignoring the loud music and the people cheering, must be that people are dancing on the dance floor but Kai does not care he needs fresh air.

  
When he got outside, Kai took a big inhale and exhale. Looking around to see how big this whole wedding venue are, he saw benches and pool too and decides to sit there. 

  
This takes him back to college parties, he never liked parties its just getting drunk and flirting people. He met Soobin because the both of them chosed to stay at dorms rather than the parties and since then they became close and evolved to more.

  
But now he's here, still not partying but he's outside. He realized how Soobin and him really changed from the past. Soobin likes partying now, Yeonjun is a party people. Kai used to be doing everything so he wouldn't be alone, now he's not doing anything anymore.

  
If he have a ciggaret and puff out a regret, its not about Soobin. He didn't regret breaking up with him, he didn't regret choosing Soobin's happiness. He's glad that Soobin really ended up happy.

  
Kai only have a lollipop and its for fucking up himself over and over again the reason why he keeps being alone. So many people had loved him before, he tried to love them back too— But Kai feels dying all the time and that keeps his past lovers happiness.

  
Why is his happiness seeing the one he loved leave him? And be happy by themselves? Its like Kai knew he's meant to be alone.

  
“What are you doing here alone?” Kai turns around and see's a guy holding boxes and beers “Wanna eat with me?”

  
Kai just moved to give the other guy a space, okay, even after having a rant on his mind about how being alone is actually cool (sarcasm) he wouldn't mind sitting with his stranger because boy have food and Kai couldn't get some back inside because people are blocking the way.

  
“My name is Taehyun.”

  
Kai was about to bite a pizza but stop himself because Oh right, he's supposed to introduce himself first and that these free food isn't just for the sake of eating “I'm Kai.”

  
“Why are you out here?”

  
“Needs some fresh air.”

  
“There's not much tree's out here and its just pool and cars back on the parking lot, I think its just pollution.”

  
God, can't Kai take a bite off of his pizza already? “Honestly, I just dont wanna see them.” he said. Well he mean, this guy is a stranger so and they're probably not gonna see each other again after this and Kai will have to move away to other country if this boy happen to spill the tea to the two about what he said.

  
“You sound drunk, the glass you're holding is champaigne too.”

  
Kai took a bite off of his hawaiian pizza finally (Its now a bit cold, fuck this guy for keeping on talking) “Great to ease the pain.” he winks, talking with his mouth full too.

  
Taehyun smiled at his response and stare at him making him feel a little embarassed instantly but Kai is blaming all of his words & actions on the alcohol, but he's sure he's not that drunk.... but a melodramatic perhaps.

  
“You act like one of the grooms are your ex and you're out here because you're thinking if you didn't break up, you would be the one out there getting married.”

  
Kai felt himself almost choking— Taehyun instantly handing him a beer and he chugs it down and he have to cough up and Taehyun pats his back comfortably. Kai turns to face the other “What the fuck? How do you know—”

  
“I mean, because that's what the reason i'm out here too.”

  
Kai freezes, staring at Taehyun who he just realized to be looking so... Just like how he saw himself in the mirror earlier. Like boy went to eat a whole pizza too and vomited on the bathroom, holding back tears and looking for water— Its like his own reflection, but of course their beauty has its differences.

  
“Oh,” Kai coughs before going back to straight up his back again properly and taking a bite of his pizza to keep himself going “So Soobin was your ex too?”

  
“Nah, Yeonjun and I were dating three years ago. And had like, a two year relationship? We're each others long term relationship until he broke up with me.” Taehyun said.

  
“Shit,” Kai comments “Are you still...?”

  
“Of course not, I just wonder if back then I also had the same thoughts of future like he does maybe I was the one he's with right now. But I really, dont want to get married with anyone, I just think love is simple and that marriage sucks. He broke up with me because he think I dont love him like how he loves me and I let him leave me.”

  
Kai nods his head, he didn't know he'd relate to someone and one of Soobin's husband ex too. What a weird destiny to meet him here “Love sucks,” Kai tells him.

  
“I know,” Taehyun said, before staring at him again while he just eats the pizza. It also looks like he's the one eating between the two of them and Taehyun just keep drinking the beer— Its also the one he drank to when he almost choke.

  
Kai looks at Taehyun to wait for what he will say more but Taehyun seem to be lost and frozen looking at his own face that it started to make Kai feel shy, he swallowed his pizza, why is Taehyun looking at him now? “Do you want to eat or...?”

  
“Why did Soobin broke up with you?”

  
“Oh uh, we were really happy together but just one day I act up and told him that he'd be better with someone else... Its kind of my low self-esteem problem,” Kai said scratching the back of his neck. He cant believe he's opening this up to someone he dont know, maybe its really the alcohol but damn, he feels better after he said that.

  
He added, “But i'm happy for Soobin now, he met someone who's really confident of himself. And me? I just dont really like seeing sweetness from other people it feels like a mocking to me,”

  
Taehyun chuckled at him that surprises him, Taehyun lets out a wide handsome grin “You're cute. Bitter of love.”

  
It instantly made Kai felt his face hot and lost for words for a moment— Is this the alcohol reaction? Or the handsome smile of Taehyun effects reaction? “L-Love sucks! So—”

  
“I wouldn't mind to kiss you right now though,” Kai went speechless. Gosh, Taehyun is such a mind reader— But its his fault from keeping on looking at the others lips all this time.

  
Kai inhales, he bit both of his lips and stare at Taehyun's eyes that keeps sparkling at him, He silently replies, “I wouldn't mind falling right now too.”.

  
Making Taehyun yet again show his beautiful smile and Kai's heart keeps beating loudly, its like he could hear the 'Here Comes The Bride' again and the wedding bells but this time with a different imagery, its him and this guy on the isle.

  
Taehyun leans in and he closes his eyes, waiting for the other's soft lips press against his as they exchange a bittersweet taste of love. Or mayhaps Kai is too delusional to assume it is but he's holding on to this, just like how he holds on Taehyun's shoulders and kisses him more.

  
Once they pull away from each other, its like Kai forgot that this place took for his ex wedding and how he's jealous of everyone around him.

  
The guy smiles at him with so much love. Taehyun speaks, “I wouldn't mind getting marry someone I met on my ex's wedding, by the way.”

  
Kai's left into giggles “And invite our exes too? Make them see that we actually made out of our bitter hell phase?”

  
Taehyun smiles, “Exactly.”

  
Kai smiles back the pizza got even colder and the beers turned warmer. But his heart turned from aching to no more, “I cant wait until its us.”

  
and Taehyun replying “You be my future.” Like the two of them turned into fools for love.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation as to why i wrote this tyunning fic but yes i hope y'all liked it. hehe
> 
> i wrote this on a whim without proofread or revising just bc 😂


End file.
